Bolin's Love
by somethingofdreams
Summary: Bolin finally faces the love of his life


Bolin was always one to attract the ladies but this time things were different. Ladies were always falling over for him. Every time he went out for a pro bending match he could hear girls screaming his name at the top of their lungs. He knew he was popular and he knew he could pretty much have any girl he ever wanted or could dream of.

Well.

Almost any girl.

Bolin took a deep breath. This was hard. Which was strange. _"Why is this so hard for me? Normally I'm good with the ladies. Heck, I'm known for being good with the ladies. Why on earth is this so different… oh wait..."_

Bolin thought about the girl on his mind. She was something special. Nothing he'd ever seen before. For once she didn't fall over for him at first sight which was strangely attractive. She had an aloofness that made Bolin go crazy on the inside. It was almost like she was in his head messing with him on a constant basis. He couldn't stop thinking of her no matter what he did.

This girl was a mystery. She was hard to get. Hard to get was Bolin's cue to ramp up the charm. But not in a way he had done before. Oh no, he couldn't do that charm. See that charm worked on girls who were already tripping in his pathway. That game wasn't going to work this time around. He sat thoughtfully as he rethought his entire game plan.

_"I have to be something worth chasing," _he thought. "I know!" he said standing up, "I'll give her a little taste of me, give her some flirting and then I'll pull away and see if she chases after me, begging for more. Wow, Bolin, you are genius."

A wave of disappointment washed over him as he snapped back into reality. He sat down. "No, that won't work. I'll flirt and she'll just walk away…

_…after Mako…"_

"DAMMIT MAKO!" Bolin yelled but not too loudly lest Mako walk in and overhear his rant. "All these years I'm the one that's easy to get. All these years I think that's how I'll find the one. And you… you were always the hard to get one. The girls knew that they had to be something overly amazing and often times they gave up and came for me. All these years I was the one who got the action while you stayed untouchable, only admired and doted over in girl's dreams.

And then I finally meet a girl worth having… and you take her from me. She falls for you. She pays attention to you. Ever since she met you she's been all over you. But me?" Bolin laughed wistfully, "me…" a sadness came over him and he sat back down, slumping over, "I was always ignored. The one time I want a girl, the one time I _actually_ fall in love in such a way I've never known before… and she doesn't even care about me."

_"She loves Mako."_

"Why?" Bolin lays down on the couch in their attic. The irony was overwhelming really. Any girl in the world could be his. He could literally say the name and she'd be there by his side. Any girl in the world… _except the one he actually cared about._

Mako came back with a red face, one that made Bolin think he'd been that way for awhile.

"Hey Mako," Bolin said tiredly.

Mako didn't pay attention. He was off in another world. Suddenly Bolin panicked. _"He was with my girl! HE WAS WITH MY GIRL! Makoooo!"_

"Damn, Asami's hot. I can't believe…" Mako stumbled over his words as he desperately tried to compose himself but failed. "I can't believe she likes me. I mean, she's so hot. You'd think she would've found another guy who was richer and had more to give her but she likes…" Mako's voice began to trail off as his mind rolled back to the night's events "she likes…. _Me._"

Bolin suddenly knew what he had to do. He had enough of all this. He was telling his girl how he felt. She was going to be his girl and it was going to work out in the end. He loved Mako and greatly appreciated him but his feelings were too much. He loved her too deeply. Mako couldn't be dragging his girl away from him like this.

The next day Bolin walked up to his girl. Heart racing, hands shaking, breathing unsteady.

_"Compose yourself, Bolin! You can do this! Just tell her!"_

He mustered up the courage to talk to her. No more Mako. No more anything but him and his girl. This moment was special. One to be remembered forever. Who cared if Mako missed her, all that mattered in this moment was him confessing his love like he had never done before.

Bolin tried so hard but he was still shaking. _"I hope she doesn't notice. The last thing I need is to make a fool of myself… No! Pull yourself together! She'll fall for you, yes? Many other girls have, why should this be different. Plus she likes Mako and… NO. No Mako. I am Bolin. I am an earthbender. I am awesome. This is my girl and my love. So long, Mako. Bolin's in the house."_

He took a deep breath. As he stood before her the moment of truth had arrived. In one breath he finally let out.

"Hi Korra."


End file.
